Crayon Box
by simplypink
Summary: How can two people have a personal connection with a crayon box? Oliver's crayon box helped him meet Lilly. Now another crayon box will help him again... Loliver. Future Fic. Oneshot


Crayon Box

Disclaimer: I own nothing! YAY ME!

Summary: How can two people have a personal connection with a crayon box? Oliver's crayon box helped him meet Lilly. Now another crayon box will help him again... Loliver!

A/n Oliver's POV

* * *

Crayon Box

The first day of kindergarten was a big day. Sure, it was the start of my education. The start of a new way of living, you know becoming a person with brains. Becoming yourself, learning right from wrong. You know the basics of human living. Sharing, caring. Meeting new people. You know all that good stuff. Yadda yadda.

I'm sure that's what most people in my life would want me to say. But kindergarten wasn't a big day for those reasons. Heck I'm pretty sure I missed out on half of those things, on the first day. Seeing as on the first day I wasn't trying to become smart and be ready to start my education.

The only reason I remember the first day of kindergarten is because that was the day I met Lilly. Yeah I'm talking about Lilly Truscott my best friend, who I've known since that first day. Okay well honestly she wasn't automatically my best friend that day, but it was the day I met the most wonderful girl ever.

We had spotted each other on the playground. But we never spoke, and frankly I was glad. Seeing as back then I felt that girls were icky and had cooties. But whatever. And even though I don't remember how exactly we ended up sitting at the table nearest to the corner, I really don't care. I do however remember the words she first spoke to me.

"Hey. I'm Lilly. Oooo you have a 64 pack can I use them?"

Of course then I was a bit quiet and all I really did to her was nod. I do remember her squealing and opening up the box of crayons. And diligently starting on a picture. Sure I was a bit taken aback seeing as she just opened my new box of crayons. And when I was about to get mad at her she asked me another question.

"What's your name?"

And of course was a bit dumbfounded at the question. Not saying I didn't know my name, it was the fact that I couldn't answer right away. I opened my mouth to say it but nothing came out. Lilly stared at me. I do believe it took me about 3 minutes before I responded.

"Oliver"

I remember the smile grew on her face and she pulled out a purple crayon. She started writing something out onto her paper. I tried glancing over, but she moved it away from my eyesight.

I grumbled and started drawing a picture. I'm not quite sure what it was. I think it was a car. Or maybe a train…

"Done!" Lilly soon said and put the purple crayon into the box. She lifted up her picture and showed it to me. It wasn't a masterpiece, but in all ways I remember that it was perfect. It was a picture of a girl and boy and above it in crooked letters there was

'Lilly and Oliver. Friends Forever'

Now I do recall I responded with a nervous smile and I do remember her taking my hand. Saying that it was awful nice of me to let her borrow my stuff.

And I do recall that I shouldn't have acted the way I did. Any normal kindergartener boy would have shoved her away, saying she was gross. But there was something inside of me that decided that she wasn't gross. She was my best friend.

Now that was a long time ago, and as I play around with a box of 64 crayons. I seem to enjoy the feeling of this memory flooding back to me.

So I fiddle around with the box some more as I wait for Lilly to meet up with me. I'm at the restraunt on the pier, sitting at the table in the far back corner. I'm ready to make this day a big day for me. No, I'm not starting school again. But I'm about to ask Lilly to marry me.

So as I wait for her to arrive, I continue messing around with the box. I'm nervous and I feel like I'm going to be sick. And I can't breath with this tie around my neck. But I know it'll be all worth it when Lilly walks through the door.

My phone vibrates on the table and I flick it open. Lilly has just sent me a text saying she will be here in ten minutes.

I put the crayon box on the table, and reach into my pocket. I pull out a little velvet box. I flip it open, where an engagement ring is sparkling. I exhale and pull the ring out of the pillow it was sitting on. I lay it carefully on the table.

I reach over to the box of crayons and open up the top of it. The crayons are all staring at me. They haven't been touched yet; all the tips are perfectly molded.

I look for the one crayon that I know is her favorite. Purple. I smile, remembering the fact that she always used that color. And as I do remember correctly that was the same color she had written out our names together on that first day of kindergarten.

I pick up the ring and slide it onto the purple crayon. I'm shaking by now, and as I stare down at the ring I can't help but get queasy. I pull myself together and put the lid of the crayon box down. I pull the box towards me and I start thumbing it again.

I'm praying this plan will work. And I'm thinking how easy this must be for other couples. I'm betting that all the guy has to do is get down on a knee and say will you marry me.

Now Lilly and me aren't like that. We can't be cliché; it's just not in our nature. Knowing us we'd start laughing if I ever did that. And having Lilly laugh at me when I'm nervous already… Well lets just say it would involve me losing my lunch.

So that brings us back to why I have the crayon box here. Because honestly how many other people on this planet have the same connection to a crayon box? Zilch …

I put the box on the ground next to my chair and the wall. I pick up to sheets of white paper and place them on the table. I breath out and look at the plain sheet. I'm hoping this will work.

I get lost in the sheet of white. Wondering how I've gotten this far in my life. How was I possibly able to be with Lilly this long…?

"Oliver?"

A familiar voice shakes me from the white. I look up seeing Lilly; she's wearing an indigo dress. Her hair is in front of her face. She's seems some what frazzled. I stand up and give her cheek a kiss. She's mumbling about being late and how lame her boss is. But honestly I'm not paying attention to her words; I'm just looking at her.

During dinner I'm trying to get a word in. Well actually I'm trying to place the sheet of paper in front of her. But every time I try she seems to start talking again. Now I don't mind at all, Lilly has always been a talker.

So I try to listen to her words and I try to make sure to hold the food in my stomach down. As we wait for dessert to come out, Lilly excuses herself from the table. I watch her walk and then reach over to the sheets of paper.

It's now or never… Okay not never, I can honestly do this again. Who am I kidding…! No I can't… I'm nervous already and if this plan doesn't work, I'm going to barf.

I place one sheet of paper on her side of the table and one on mine. Dessert comes out before Lilly and I place the chocolate cake off towards the side of the table.

Engagement first! Then dessert!

Finally Lilly comes walking back towards the table. I smile at her as she sits down.

"What?" she asks me.

I clear my throat. "Hey before dessert I brought you something!"

She looks at me weird and I prepare myself. She asks me cautiously, "What?" I point down to the paper which she hadn't noticed before. She raises an eyebrow, "A place mat?"

I laugh and shake my head. "No, it's a piece of paper!" I say as I pick up my own and show it to her. Her eyebrows go together and she reluctantly responds, "Err thank you?" She picks up the paper and looks at it, and I smile.

"There's more to the gift!" I say as I reach down for the box of crayons. Lilly grumbles, "Oh do I get lined paper too!" I smirk at her and reply "No…but I just so happened to bring these." I place the box onto the table. And I can't help but notice a smile spread across her face. "I present you with a new box of 64 crayons." I say as I put the crayon box in front of her.

She stares at the box, then the paper, and then at me. "Okay?" My stomach does a flip, and my brain is screaming 'save this Oliver!!!' I tap my fingers on the table and ask, "Well!?! Aren't you going to draw me something?"

Lilly looks at me again and at the box. She fidgets in her seat, "Umm sure…" She reaches over to the box.

And I honestly I think my brain just exploded. She flipped open the lid and I saw her eyes dart around. I know she's looking for the purple. She brings her hand to it, but stops half way. Her mouth opens a tad, but her eyes don't move away from that crayon. I bite my lip, and continue to look at her.

Lilly gulps and I see tears forming around her eye lids. "Ol..i..ver…" She stutters at my name, and my stomach lurches. My breathing has just gotten faster. And as she looks up at me, my heart decides to join in with my breathing. My whole body is going at a fast pace, and as I look into Lilly's eyes; I can't help but show my nervousness.

"Lilly…" I start off and watch her purse her lips. "Lilly…" I shakily breath out but continued, "Lilly will… will you marry me?" I hold her gaze and watch tears spill from her eyes. She looks down back at the crayon box and then back to me.

My stomach starts flipping again, my blood is pumping through my veins fast, and my head is spinning. She open and closes her mouth. Her gaze is heavy on mine, and I have to look down. I put my hands together and lay them on top of my sheet of paper. I close my eyes.

I leave my eyes closed as thoughts storm into my head. She would've answered by now if she wanted to. This was to lame. She doesn't want to marry me. Should I run? Negative thoughts are making my head spin and my stomach is deciding on whether or not it should give me back my dinner.

But then a feel a piece of paper flutter onto my closed hands. I open my eyes and look onto the table. I unclasp my hands and finger the paper.

It's blank…

My heart drops to my feet and my breath stops in my throat. I stare at the white, knowing that if I look across from me Lilly might not even be there. I close my eyes, trying to hold back the tears.

"Turn it around…" A soft voice tells me.

I glance up seeing Lilly looking at me. And I take hold of the side of the paper, and flip it around. At first I was greeted by white but my eyes darted to the middle of the paper in which in Lilly's cursive, a purple word stared back at me.

Yes.

My heart jumps back to life and I start to take in some much needed oxygen. A hear something roll towards my end of the table. I glance down from the paper and see a purple crayon next to my silverware.

I glance up towards Lilly who moves over the crayon box and shows me her left hand. And there on her ring finger, is the engagement ring. I let my eyes connect with hers and I smile the widest I can. She does the same, and lets out a little laugh. Tears are falling from her eyes and I can honestly say I'm about to spill a couple to.

She leans forward a bit, and I do the same. Our lips meet from across the table…

And later on as we're finishing off the chocolate cake that we ordered for dessert.

I can't help but stare at the box of crayons that's been set aside and the engagement ring on Lilly's hand.

I do believe this beats kindergarten by a long shot…

* * *

A/n Hey ya'll! Well as I was writing chapter 6 of bloody nose. An idea just popped into my head. And well here is a one-shot for you! This got me all emotional. And I hope everyone enjoys it! It's my first one-shot that I actually like. And as I was writing this another one popped into my head. So keep an eye out for another one-shot. Although I shouldn't really be writing one-shots in till I'm done with Bloody Nose. But whatever! 

Please review!

simplypink


End file.
